You'll promise me?
by Alec Morgenstern Drachenspear
Summary: "Ter a certeza de que tudo terminou antes mesmo de começar não vai melhorar a dor... Você vai me prometer que isso pode acabar?" (Peeta x Cato)
1. Loser

**You'll promise me?**

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens aqui mencionados pertencem à Suzanne Collins. É apenas uma Fanfiction, feita de fã para fã sem fins lucrativos.

**Classificação:** Livre

**Gênero:** Yaoi leve / Drama

**Avisos:** Homossexualismo

**Shipper:** Peeta Mellark x Cato

**Sinopse:** "Ter a certeza de que tudo terminou antes mesmo de começar não vai melhorar a dor... Você vai me prometer que isso pode acabar?" (Peeta x Cato)

Outro presente para você, maninha Luke querida! Uma pequena Short-Fic para animar um pouquinho os ânimos incontestáveis de uma slasher maníaca! :D

Espero que quem leia goste! Beijinhos e boa leitura!

**Capítulo I: Loser / Perdedor**

Peeta Mellark era filho do padeiro.

E Katniss? Katniss era uma garota que morava na parte mais pobre do Distrito 12; o pai estava morto após uma explosão nas minas, e Everdeen "trabalhava" para sustentar a família, já que a mãe não tinha condições de fazer alguma coisa após o trauma. Ela tinha uma irmã mais nova, chamada Primrose, e gostava muito da menina.

Mas Everdeen não era apenas _uma garota_.

Katniss era _sua_ garota.

Ou, pelo menos, ele gostava dela. Mesmo acreditando que o que rolava entre a garota e Gale Hawthorne, era algo maior do que amizade...

Não lhe dizia respeito, de qualquer forma. Não tinha coragem de falar com Everdeen, e a melhor opção era observar de longe e esperar que algum dia fizesse algo bom o bastante para lhe chamar a atenção, que conseguisse fazê-la sorrir, ou, ao menos, tornar-se amigo dela.

Essa paixão platônica existia havia algum tempo, e, como todo bom rapaz, Peeta não sabia lidar direito com as questões do coração. Não era como se _não quisesse_. Mellark apenas _não sabia_, mesmo que pretendesse contar à Katniss o que sentia por ela...

Algum dia.

Por enquanto, bastava ficar à deriva.


	2. Killer

**You'll promise me?**

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens aqui mencionados pertencem à Suzanne Collins. É apenas uma Fanfiction, feita de fã para fã sem fins lucrativos.

**Classificação:** Livre

**Gênero:** Yaoi leve / Drama

**Avisos:** Homossexualismo

**Shipper:** Peeta Mellark x Cato

**Sinopse:** "Ter a certeza de que tudo terminou antes mesmo de começar não vai melhorar a dor... Você vai me prometer que isso pode acabar?" (Peeta x Cato)

Aí está o segundo capítulo, meus fofinhos amados! Na torcida para continuarem curtindo a história! Principalmente você, Luke! Espero que quem leia goste!

Beijinhos e boa leitura! :D

**Capítulo II: Killer / Assassino**

– Peeta Mellark!

No momento em que seu nome foi anunciado por Effie Trinket, o loiro teve a certeza de que sua vida nunca mais seria a mesma. Estava feito.

Ele era o tributo masculino do Distrito 12.

Ele participaria dos Jogos Vorazes.

Ele não tinha escolha.

Peeta não sabia o que era a pior sensação enquanto caminhava meio cambaleante, e seu cérebro simplesmente se negou a processar qualquer tipo de informação. Ele havia visto Katniss se oferecer como tributo feminino no lugar de Primrose... E seu coração imediatamente se encolheu com a hipótese de perdê-la naquela arena.

Agora tinha a chance de fazer parte daquilo.

_Não era o que ele queria?_

Uma chance de fazer tudo dar certo?

O loiro perscrutou a multidão com o olhar vazio, o nó na boca do estômago lhe era desagradável, e ele não sabia o que era pior: o discurso épico de Effie, ou o olhar de Everdeen recaindo sobre seu rosto, como se lesse sua expressão, como se soubesse exatamente como se sentia.

Katniss não sabia.

Ela não sabia nada sobre ele.

Não sabia que exatamente naquele instante, contrariando tudo o que havia visto, ouvido e sentido... Peeta queria participar dos Jogos. Não entendia o motivo de, ao ponto em que aquilo o estava assustando, aquilo o estava fascinando.

Não queria entender por que um calafrio antecipado de agitação percorreu sua espinha ao fitar novamente todo o restante do Distrito.

O olhar que trocou com Everdeen, a seguir, era cheio de significados, mesmo que nenhum deles conseguisse entender completamente o que se passava em suas próprias mentes, que dirá na dos outros. Mas era o suficiente.

Ele lutaria.

Por Katniss e por si mesmo.

Lutar pela sobrevivência. Pelo Distrito 12.

E, para sobreviver àquilo...

Teria de matar.

E isso não era uma opção.


	3. Fight

**You'll promise me?**

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens aqui mencionados pertencem à Suzanne Collins. É apenas uma Fanfiction, feita de fã para fã sem fins lucrativos.

**Classificação:** Livre

**Gênero:** Yaoi leve / Drama

**Avisos:** Homossexualismo

**Shipper:** Peeta Mellark x Cato

**Sinopse:** "Ter a certeza de que tudo terminou antes mesmo de começar não vai melhorar a dor... Você vai me prometer que isso pode acabar?" (Peeta x Cato)

Beijinhos e boa leitura! :D

**Capítulo III: Fight / Lutar**

– Faça! Olhe lá! Estão olhando para você como se fosse um pedaço de carne!

Peeta perscrutou o ambiente com os olhos claros, e Katniss tinha razão. Todos o encaravam como se ele fosse nada mais do que uma criança. Como se não passasse de um brinquedo que se quebraria na primeira queda, e que seria jogado de propósito, apenas para que as peças estilhaçadas fossem vistas espalhadas pelo chão.

_Todos_.

Sem exceções.

Quando os olhos cor de safira cruzaram com os idênticos aos seus, porém repletos de uma superioridade que Mellark não possuía, foi tomado pela insana vontade de se levantar e mostrar sua força.

E foi exatamente o que Peeta fez, levado pelo impulso de mostrar que não era apenas mais um no meio de todos aqueles tributos. Pelo impulso de mostrar ao Carreirista do distrito 2 que não era apenas um brinquedo, que não era nenhum tipo de boneco maleável.

Mellark quase se sentiu tímido após o ato. O que recebeu em troca foram expressões vazias, olhares inexpressivos, braços cruzados. Ninguém disse nem uma única palavra, e ele também não perguntou nada, pelo simples fato de _não querer_ saber nada. Observou apenas, tentando entender o silêncio que tomou a sala após seu movimento inesperado.

Sobrancelhas arqueadas, lábios comprimidos numa linha.

Os tributos estavam surpresos.

Cato estava surpreso.

E Peeta queria sorrir.


	4. Death

**You'll promise me?**

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens aqui mencionados pertencem à Suzanne Collins. É apenas uma Fanfiction, feita de fã para fã sem fins lucrativos.

**Classificação:** Livre

**Gênero:** Yaoi leve / Drama

**Avisos:** Homossexualismo

**Shipper:** Peeta Mellark x Cato

**Sinopse:** "Ter a certeza de que tudo terminou antes mesmo de começar não vai melhorar a dor... Você vai me prometer que isso pode acabar?" (Peeta x Cato)

~no me gusta finais tristes~ #BUT seremos fiéis aos fatos inevitáveis de Jogos Vorazes, não é? D:

Luke gosta de um drama, para minha (in)felicidade e_ê

Boa leitura!

**Capítulo IV: Death / Morte**

Ele não soube o que foi pior: ter Katniss apontando uma flecha quase em seu pescoço, mesmo tendo noção das habilidades de Everdeen com o arco, ou ter Cato o segurando, ameaçando-o de morte. A respiração ficou presa na garganta, se viu incapaz de dizer qualquer coisa, e os olhos estalados estavam cravados na flecha da garota.

Katniss usou a arma com precisão, e, num instante, Peeta reagiu por instinto.

Sem nem pensar.

Sem hesitar nem uma única vez.

Foi uma cena aterradora, e seu coração parecia que poderia parar a qualquer instante, de tão rápido que batia. Ao lado de Everdeen, ele viu o Carreirista cair, quase em câmera lenta, e não havia nada que pudesse fazer para evitar.

_Nada_.

Por que aquela realidade foi como uma bofetada, como um balde d'água?

Peeta não sabia o que fazer. Os gritos pareciam vir de todos os lados, de todas as direções, e, por dois insanos segundos, cogitou a hipótese de tapar os ouvidos, apenas para ver se o som desaparecia.

Era assustador.

Mellark não queria ouvir aquilo.

_Não queria_.

Mas ele ainda tinha alguma escolha?

Quis tanto provar a si mesmo que não era apenas um brinquedo nas mãos da Capital, que acabou se esquecendo do que realmente importava. Esqueceu que aquelas coisas não eram apenas jogos, sem trocadilhos. Esqueceu que não era simplesmente deixar de lado todos os conceitos e seguir em frente.

Peeta esqueceu mais do que deveria, sobre tudo que ainda mantinha.

Isso fazia dele um assassino?

Os olhos claros se cruzaram com os de Cato, e havia dor ali. Tão nítida que fazia seu coração encolher no peito, incapaz de acreditar na crueldade daquele fato. Tão forte que a vontade do loiro era ir até o Carreirista, e tirá-lo das garras daqueles malditos mutantes.

Ele queria poder apagar aquela dor. Queria poder acabar com aquele sofrimento, tirar aquele desespero tão intenso que parecia se propagar por suas entranhas como um parasita. Não queria sentir o bolo se formando em sua garganta, o nó na boca de seu estômago, o tremor que lhe percorreu a espinha. Aquilo o assustava, o feria. Aquilo praticamente o deixava em pânico.

Doía.

Cato lhe deu aquela chance, permitiu que pudesse acabar com aquilo de uma vez por todas.

–... Por favor.

Dessa vez, quando Katniss usou o arco, Peeta fechou os olhos.

E, repentinamente, tudo ficou silencioso.

O dia estava amanhecendo...


	5. Forever

**You'll promise me?**

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens aqui mencionados pertencem à Suzanne Collins. É apenas uma Fanfiction, feita de fã para fã sem fins lucrativos.

**Classificação:** Livre

**Gênero:** Yaoi leve / Drama

**Avisos:** Homossexualismo

**Shipper:** Peeta Mellark x Cato

**Sinopse:** "Ter a certeza de que tudo terminou antes mesmo de começar não vai melhorar a dor... Você vai me prometer que isso pode acabar?" (Peeta x Cato)

Capítulo final! Nah, Luke, espero que tenha gostado! Particularmente, eu adorei de escrever 3

E agora quero presentinho também, um que seja u_u #brinks

Boa leitura! \Õ/

**Capítulo I: Forever / Para sempre**

Vendo todas aquelas pessoas, observando todas aquelas feições orgulhosas, felizes, ou até as pesarosas, Peeta quase não conseguiu se sentir um afortunado por ainda estar vivo. Estava feito. O Distrito 12 foi o vencedor da septuagésima quarta edição dos Jogos Vorazes.

Everdeen, a Garota em Chamas, e Mellark eram os vencedores.

Mesmo ao lado dela, os dedos entrelaçados por trás da sacada, fora da vista dos olhares curiosos, o loiro se via incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa que não fitar todas aquelas pessoas. Elas perderam muito, sofreram muito. Mas nada se comparava a ver os Jogos ao vivo e em cores.

Chegava a ser cruel, e não havia nada que alguém pudesse fazer. Toda aquela luta valia alguma coisa, no fim das contas? Homens e mulheres perdiam seus filhos e filhas. Crianças, adolescentes como Rue eram mortos. De que adiantava todo aquele massacre? De que adiantavam todas aquelas mortes?

Os Jogos Vorazes não valiam nada.

Agora entendia um pouco Haymitch Abernathy. Entendia o motivo de ele não se sentir orgulhoso por ter sido o vencedor da 50ª edição dos Jogos. Entendia o motivo de ele ter se tornado alcoólatra.

Ser o vencedor dos Jogos Vorazes não era algo do qual Peeta queria se orgulhar, e não era como se não _devesse_. Afinal, sobreviveu até o fim, mesmo que tenha se machucado seriamente, mesmo que tenha fraquejado várias vezes. Mais do que um vencedor, ele era um _sobrevivente_. E esse título valia mais do que qualquer coisa que a Capital poderia oferecer.

Lembrar-se de Cato era algo doloroso, porque ele tinha consciência de que o Carreirista só havia entrado naquela missão suicida na frágil tentativa de orgulhar seus pais, de orgulhar o Distrito 2. Quase todos os tributos haviam sido pegos de surpresa ao serem selecionados, mas ele... Ele se _ofereceu_ como o tributo masculino daquele Distrito, ao lado de Clove, apenas para orgulhar aqueles que prezava.

Não era como se lhe desse alguma razão, de maneira alguma. O outro havia matado sem medir as conseqüências, havia até se divertido com a violência gratuita da qual fez parte durante os Jogos. Não importando o quanto ele quisesse orgulhar aqueles que amava, nada justificava o que havia feito.

E foi pensando nisso que Mellark chegou a uma conclusão definitiva sobre o assunto, um sorriso ameaçando surgir em seus lábios. Ele não precisava de mais nada. Não precisava admitir mais nada, nem aceitar mais nada. Porque as coisas estavam bem como estavam, e ele faria valer à pena todo o esforço, toda a luta, tudo o que precisou suportar para chegar até ali. Tudo do que abriu mão, tudo que perdeu e o quanto se machucou durante aquela crueldade, durante aqueles Jogos insanos.

Peeta apertou a mão de Katniss, e ergueu o braço para que todos pudessem ver os dedos entrelaçados.

Era um vencedor.

E faria aquele título valer alguma coisa.

Por si mesmo. Pelo Distrito 12. Por todos aqueles que foram mortos na 74ª edição dos Jogos Vorazes.

... E por Cato.


End file.
